1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable electric controller for a garage door opener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 7, a conventional garage door control structure comprises a controller body (50) and a control unit (60). The controller body (50) comprises a base (51), a cover (52), and a lampshade (53). The control unit (60) comprises a driving member (61), a light source member (62), and a circuit board (63). The driving member (61), the light source member (62) and the circuit board (63) of the control unit (60) are fixed to the base (51) of the controller body (50). The driving member (61) and the light source member (62) are electrically connected to the circuit board (63). The cover (52) and the lampshade (53) are coupled to the base (51). This control structure has the following problems.
1. It is inconvenient to use. The driving member, the light source member and the circuit board of the control unit are fixed to the base of the controller body, and the driving member and the light source member are electrically connected to the circuit board. This connection is complicated. When the circuit board malfunctions and needs replacement, it is necessary to renew the electric connection of the new circuit board so it is inconvenient to use.
2. It is difficult to assemble the control structure. The driving member and the light source member are electrically connected to the circuit board through conductive wires. In connection, the conductive wires may be wrongly connected and it is not easy to replace the circuit board so the assembly is difficult.